bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Yononaka Namero
Yononaka Namero (世の中ナメ郎, Yononaka Namerō) is a character from Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Background Namero bears a fairly strong resemblance to Heppokomaru and Halon Oni, especially in his empiric state. His regular outfit is the Ramen High School uniform, which consists of checkered pants, a striped tie, and a suit top. At the end of the series, Namero goes under a complete makeover. His hairstyle matches that of Tsuru Tsurulina III, albeit with a small mohawk, and his outfit consists of the Blue Light Corp.'s signature shirt and pants with a belt buckle sporting the Maruhage symbol (A winged eagle) under a torn cape and armored shoulder-guards. He has dagger-shaped earrings and a necklace for accessories, and the Roman Numeral V is carved on his forehead. Namero wears this attire as Tsuru Tsurulina V. Namero has a very bitter and nihilistic personality. He views the world from a one-colored perspective, where those who are weaker than him are viewed as mere cockroaches in his vision. The only person he can see normally is Pokomi, and later Bo-bobo in Chapter 4. He only thinks of himself, and whenever he battles, he makes the fight for the enemy as painful as possible. He expresses no love or regard for any other person, at least until Chapter 72 when Pokomi finally convinces him to end his empiric ways. Relationships Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Pokomi Tsuru Tsurulina III History Bored Student Namero is first introduced in Shinsetsu Bo-bobo chapter 4, where he is currently in Ramen High School, one of Czar III's new training facilities led by Chairman Pepepebītch. Here, he is introduced as a rather uncaring student, who feels contempt towards everyone as something that is beneath him. Through his vision, everyone literally looks like a scarecrow. According to his superiors, he has the potential power to be one of the Three Daiou eventually. When he first meets Bo-bobo, who had taken over as substitute teacher of Namero's class, he walks up and challenges Bo-bobo to a fight. During the battle, Namero proves to be quite powerful with his "fist of wobbly tongue". Despite his strength, he has difficulty with Bo-bobo's advanced Hajike abilities. Bo-bobo eventually defeats him and attempts to have Namero join him, but he chooses not to yet abandon Ramen High and the Kegarimen in order to go on his own and eventually defeat Bo-bobo someday. Revenge Namero later appears at Holy Spaghetti Academy, after getting expelled from the Empire, in order to challenge Babuu. Babuu takes the fight to the top of the building and leaves his new subordinate Heppokomaru to deal with Bo-bobo. Despite his motivation to get revenge for being kicked out of the Neo Maruhage Empire, Babuu is far stronger that he first predicted. The fight looks rather one-sided, with Namero barely able to defend himself, but when Bo-bobo shows up, Babuu is the one getting thrashed. After taking a savage beating, Babuu causes the whole Academy to explode, so that he can escape. Somehow, Namero and Bo-bobo's entire group escape unharmed, and Namero joins Bo-bobo's rebels. Traveling with Bo-bobo The Magical Girl After escaping, Bo-bobo and the gang take Heppokomaru to a hospital to recover from his injuries. It is then that Heppokomaru reveals that he has a little sister that has been kidnapped by the Nagoya brothers of F-Block, and that they threatened her safety in exchange for Heppokomaru's loyalty to the Neo Maruhage Empire. Bo-bobo agrees to rescue her, and they head straight to the city of Nagoya. Upon arriving, Bo-bobo and his rebels immediately defeat all of F-blocks soldiers and then scale the Nagoya brothers tower, but Namero takes his sweet time walking up the tower. He is in for a surprise when Heppokomaru's little sister turns out to be Pokomi, another one of the Neo Maruhage Empire's to students. During his time at the Elite Maruhage Academy, Namero was constantly annoyed by Pokomi because she was not only more powerful than him, but she would constantly follow him around trying to be his friend. Forced to deal with it though, he continues to stay with Bo-bobo's group, and the gang heads to the Elite Maruhage Academy. Awakening of the Fifth Upon arriving at the academy, Bo-bobo's rebels are immediately greeted by Tsurubinya, the best student that the Neo Maruhage Empire has to offer. Tsurubinya immediately grabs Namero and takes him into the Academy, leaving Bo-bobo and the others to deal with the Neo Maruhage Heavenly Kings. Inside the academy, Tsurubinya reveals that although he was one of the best students, Namero was always considered better than he ever was, driving him mad with jealousy. He also reveals that on the day Namero was born, he had an aura that came up very rarely in people. Because of this aura, Namero would be next in line for emperor of the Neo Maruhage Empire, as Tsuru Tsurulina V (ツル・ツルリーナ5世)! Tsurubinya reveals his reasons for capturing Namero; by unlocking Namero's evil aura, he would finally get to test Namero's true strength and once he has won, everyone would see that he is better than Namero. His plans fail though, as Namero crushes him the second that his evil aura is unleashed! Bo-bobo's group arrives just in time to see Namero standing over the bloody body of his opponent. Namero, astounded with his new power, thinks it best to reestablish connections with the evil empire. Once Bo-bobo arrives, he tries to stop Namero from becoming the next emperor, but Namero proves too powerful and hard-headed to be reasoned with, and after beating Bo-bobo, he walks away in order to rejoin the Neo Maruhage Empire. But Bo-bobo doesn't give up so easily. After assuming a new powerful form called "Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo"! Bo-bobo literally tries to beat some sense into Namero, and he unleashes a flurry of powerful punches called his "Genaha Rush"! Before Bo-bobo can strike the final blow, Pokomi stops him, trying to stop the violence, but she is struck down by IXEX member Porusutoroi, who is joined by fellow member Jobus. Namero yells at him for hurting her, and Porusutoroi simply strikes him down in response. Jobus restrains Porusutoroi and explains that they have come to escort Namero to the Neo Maruhage Empire. Bo-bobo, still determined to stop Namero, challenges Porusutoroi to a fight, and defeats him easily with his "Genaha Cannon". After Porusutoroi is defeated, Jobus teleports Namero and the barely conscious Porusutoroi out of the room, and into the Neo Maruhage Empire. Within the Evil Empire After joining forces with Tsurulina III, Namero makes very little appearances, though he and t he three members of the IXEX Blue Elite Corp (Jobus, Hiragi, and Porusutoroi) crush Cyber City and its rebels. He can also be seen with Jobus training for control over his new powers. He finally reappears to the rebels in the last 5 chapters of Shinsetsu. He and Tsurulina III both take a beating at the hands of Bo-bobo's complete team, but Pokomi keeps trying to reason with him, but he ignores her. Eventually, Bo-bobo finally manages to get through to him by saying that he is impressed with Namero's growth rate, and with that, he leaves the current emperor to fight Bo-bobo on his own. After Tsurulina III is destroyed by Bo-bobo, Namero fully comes to his senses and disappears, never to be seen in Bo-bobo again. Abilities & Powers * "Lerolero Shinken" (ペロペロ真拳; Fist of Wobbly Tongue) - As the name would suggest, Namero fights using his tongue (though he strangely crosses his eyes while using it). He can also utilize his saliva in his attacks. * "Teiou Shinken" (帝王真拳 ; Fist of the Emperor) - The replacement for Fist of Fist of Wobbly Tongue; Namero learns it after Tsurubinya unlocks his aura. This shinken is a set of deadly, instant-killing attacks, mainly consisting of aura-based moves. Attacks Lerolero Shinken *'Grape-Flavored Rapids': *'Lemon-Flavored Galaxy': *'Sukiyaki-Flavored Flash': *'Apple-Flavored Cluster': *'Marking Wicked Tongue': Teiou Shinken *'The Royal Family's Conviction': *'Dragon-Mind-Light Orochi': *Kaiser Dragon: *Earth-Dragon Energy: Appearances Trivia *Namero was voted 9th place in the last Bo-bobo popularity contest. References category:Shinken Users category:villains category:members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Bobobo Characters